Legend of Zelda: Return of the Twelve
by Ichiakago
Summary: Just after TP. link comes back after eight months gone but he's not alone. Who is this mysterious person and do they know Link? And why is this called "Return of the Twelve"? You'll have to read. LinkXOC. Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda

Return of the Twelve

Okay, this story is set just after TP. Link comes back to Ordon, but he's not alone. Who this mysterious figure and how do she and Link know each other? A/N: The scenes where Link is explaining what happened will be written _**like this.**_ And why is this story called "Return of the Twelve?" You'll have to read to find out.

"Ilia! Ilia! Come out here quick!" shouted Rusl. Ilia ran out of her father's house and out the door. The whole village was near the signpost in the center of Ordon. Rusl was holding a letter in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked breathless.

He looked up.

"It's a letter, from Link." He said. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the name of the man she loved.

"Well? What does is it say?" She asked.

Rusl cleared his throat and read:

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long but save Hyrule isn't an easy task. I am pleased to announce that two weeks from when you receive this letter, I will be home. _

There were sighs of relief from the adults and high-fives from the kids.

"It's not done yet." Said Rusl. He read some more:

_But, I will not be returning alone. I have made many friends along my travels, but one of them has stood out. They have saved my life countless times. I have told them about my home and they have asked if they could one day see it. They are from the country to the east of Hyrule, past The Great Gerudo desert. They come from a land called Malitom, a country larger and more powerful than us. They are also more advanced in technology than us. I'm sure that they would love to explain it all to you. They are also one of the best swords masters I have ever known. I lose countless times in sparring. I cannot wait to see you all again._

_~Link_

Rusl looked up. "And that's it." He said.

"I wonder who is mysterious friend is?" wondered Sera. "He didn't tell us if they were male or female."

"I bet it's a man! No woman could defeat Link in sparring!" crowed Talo.

"Mmm! I bet he's as handsome as Link!" Said Beth.

"Maybe he bought some of my items..." muttered Malo.

Colin was quiet.

"Hey! Who do you think Link's mysterious friend is!?" asked Talo.

Colin thought about it. "I wouldn't care if it was a man or a woman. Link seemed to praise this person and that's good enough for me." Said Colin quietly.

Ilia didn't care. Link was coming home! Mayor Bo smiled at their arguing.

"It's got to be a man! It has to be!"

"They might be a man or they might be a woman."

"Five rupees it's a man!"

"I don't like betting..."

"Come on! Or are you a cucco!"

"Fine! Five rupees it's a woman!"

"Deal!"

Talo and Colin shook hands.

"Alright, one blue rupee or five green from each of you." Said Mayor Bo. Each handed him a blue gem. He put them in his pocket. "Winner takes all. Understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good. You'll see these in two weeks." He said. He turned around and walked back into his house.

"Hey! Are you two coming!?" called Beth. They were standing near the platform behind the house with the waterwheel.

"We're coming!" They shouted. They ran towards Beth and Malo.

"Hey, whose turn is it fish?"

"I can't remember."

Ilia watched them go before walking to behind her house. She went up the ladder and sat on the rooftop. In the distance, a hawk circled above the treetops. A wind blew gently as she looked over the village. Her mind flashed back to when she met Link in Telma's bar after she had lost her memory.

_**The door swung open and a swordsman dressed in green came in. "Hmpf! A Zora? Not in my jurisdiction. I only treat humans. Even a Hylian is pushing it! No matter how human they look, they are still a race to be feared!" Grumbled someone. A strange goggle-eyed old man in a doctor's outfit ran into the swordsman. **_

"_**Terribly sorry. I did-" He stopped when he saw the swordsman's pointed ears.**_

"_**A Hylian. Out of my way boy!" he shoved the swordsman aside and stormed out.**_

_** "Please sir! We don't know what's-" by this time the door had slammed shut. The girl pleading lowered her hands. The swordsman regained his balance and looked at the door. **_

"_**How rude." He muttered. He looked at the pleading girl and gasped. She looked at him the turned around and walked back to the motionless form lying on a large crate. He took a step forward but stopped. She didn't have a glint of recognition in her eye when she looked at him. A woman came up and patted her shoulder. **_

"_**There there. Don't cry." she said. She looked at the small form. The girl held her face in her hands.**_

"_**I've heard about a shaman in Kakariko village who treats Zoras and Gorons." She said. The girl got up quickly.**_

"_**Really!? He may be able to help! If you don't mind going." She said. The woman smiled.**_

"_**No. Of course not. Its just to the south of us."**_

"_**Then we, soldiers of Hyrule would be happy to escort Telma and her guests." Said a voice. Telma and the girl turned around. Soldiers stood there. **_

"_**Am I right boys!?" the others rallied the cause. **_

_**Telma smiled. "That's great." she turned to the girl. "Ilia, now that we have the brave soldiers of Hyrule guarding us, we'll be able to make it safely through the two Hyrule Fields filled with dangerous monsters."**_

_**The soldiers slowly got quiet. Telma looked over. They were all gone except for one, pudgy soldier. He looked over and saw that his comrades were gone. The swordsman bit his lip to keep from laughing. That didn't stop a few snickers from coming out. The soldier ran as fast as his short, pudgy legs could carry him out the door.**_

"_**COWARDS!!! Don't ever come into my bar again!!" Roared Telma. She caught sight of the swordsman.**_

"_**Oh! Well well. Looks we'll have one lone swordsman to protect us. And a good looking one too." she added. The swordsman blushed slightly. He bowed low. **_

"_**It will be my honor to escort two lovely ladies such as yourselves." He said respectfully. He stood slowly back up.**_

"_**And one that has manners too!" she said. His gaze rested on Ilia. Telma saw this. **_

"_**Well what's your name, honey?" **_

_**The swordsman placed a hand on his hip. "Link." he said. **_

_**Telma smiled. "Link is it? Well Link, do you know of Kakariko village?" she asked.**_

_**He nodded. "I actually just came from there. Had to fix up a little bit of trouble with some Gorons," he said.**_

"_**Then you know the way?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am. I do." he said. "And I'll be happy to escort you there."**_

_**Telma smiled. "Then it's settled."**_

Ilia looked out at the village basked in twilight. 'So beautiful…' She thought.

Across Hyrule was a swordsman resting under a tree. Next to him was a sleeping figure under a blanket. He leaning against the tree, looking out at the sunset.

'I wonder if she can see this,' he thought.

Okay tell me what you think! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda

Return of the Twelve

Okay! Chapter two! This one is the where it shows what happens between the two weeks. It'll flit back and forth between Ilia and Link. All flashbacks will be written _**like this. **_Okay, read on!

Ilia sighed. Day eight of waiting. She was on the rooftop looking out over the village. Since the letter, she was too excited to sleep. She spent the nights sitting on the rooftop, watching the stars. She would watch the sun rise in the morning. Then the rooster would crow and everybody would come out. They would sleepily start their jobs. The kids would sit on one off the docks and fish. But otherwise it was pretty quiet. The subject on everyone's mind was who Link's mystery friend was. The village was divided, who thought they were male or female. Then what the appearance looked like. Everyone had his or her own opinions. But Ilia didn't care. Link was coming home! She wondered where he was…

"Hiya!" he cried. He did a Great Spin, killing the twenty bulblin infantry that had surrounded him. He glanced up at the figure on the black stallion. They had an Elven crafted bow pulled back and aimed. The Elven arrow flew straight and true, hitting the bulblin rider dead center in the forehead. He fell off and the bullbo, which crashed into the others. They then fell off.

"Conas atá tú a láimhseáil!?" (How are you handling!?) He yelled.

"Deas damnaigh maith! Nasc! Taobh thiar duit!" (Pretty damn well! Link! Behind you!) they cried.

Link turned around and slashed. A red bokoblin screamed and fell, only to get back up. He grounded his teeth. 'Why do the red ones have to be tougher!?' he screamed mentally. The thing swung and he ducked. He lashed out with his foot, knocking its feet out from underneath it. It fell and he lept up. He preformed the Ending Blow, killing it. He stood up only to be nailed in the gut with a bulblin's club. The wind was knocked out of him and he dropped his sword. He fell on his knees, gasping. The bulblin raised its club and nailed him in the head. He crumpled. His companion lept off the stallion and drew the two twin Elven long swords from their back. They preformed an "X" attack, crossing the blades over the enemy's chest in an "X". The bulblin fell. They stood protectively in front of the injured Link.

"Ná leomh leat dul amach ar liom mar seo, Link!" (Don't you dare go out on me like this, Link!) They cried as they slashed and spun at the bulblins. Link smiled weakly.

"An bhfuil tú ag súil go hionraic dom dul amach mar seo?" (Do you honestly expect me to go out like this?) He said weakly. He struggled to get up. He grabbed his sword and stood.

"Má tá rud ar bith, tá mé ag dul chun dul amach ag troid mhaith ifreann!" (If anything, I am going to go out fighting like hell!) He cried. He held his shield out and charged, letting out a ferocious battle cry.

Whack! "Ow!"

Talo was on the ground rubbing his forehead where a large red welt was forming. His wooden sword was still in his hand. Colin looked down.

"Sorry." He muttered. Talo looked up.

"I'm not mad at you because you hit me, I'm mad that you managed to hit me at all. Man! I was getting good too!" Talo stood up. Rusl looked at them both.

"Okay remember what I told you. Dodge, duck, hit! Ready? GO!" They both lunged at each other.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Hóra! Go mbeidh éasca ya!? Hurts sin i ndáiríre!" (Hey! Go easy will ya!? That really hurts!) He cried. He winced as his companion attended to the large gash on his forehead. The figure scowled.

"Scoir gearáh! Is é an rud ar bith, tá sé é ach gearradh! Man sin stoptar suas!" (Quit complaing! This is nothing, it's only a cut! So shut up!) Yelled the figure. Link winced.

"Maitheas maith! Fíneáil! Ach le do thoil! Bí milis." The figure applied the stinging ointment on the wound. "Ní Sin milis!" he cried. (Okay okay! Fine! But please! Be gentle. That's not gentle!)

"Stuif é!" (Stuff it!) They shouted. Link winced but was quiet. They bandaged the wound.

"Ansiúd! Críochnaithe!" (There! Finished!) They said. They stood up and looked out. They sighed.

"They sun is setting. We better set up camp." Link nodded.

"Ilia! Ilia! Ilia, come back down here!" called her father. Ilia sighed. "Yes dad!" she went back down the ladder and went inside. She got into bed and waited for her father to fall asleep. She heard snoring and crawled out of bed. She tiptoed out of the house and back out on to the roof. She looked at the full moon. 'I wonder if he can see it…'

The figure sighed. "Link?"

Link stirred slightly. He turned his head and looked over. "Yeah?"

"What does Ordon look like?"

Link sighed. "Well, it's a peaceful farming village…" Link described the village where he had spent his childhood in the greatest detail without going overboard. The figure closed their eyes and listened. When Link was done, the figure opened their eyes.

"Thank you Link."

"You're welcome." Link yawned and fell asleep. The figure looked at him then at the moon. 'You don't see that in Malitom. Too much smog from the factories.' The figure sighed and nodded off.

Day 9

Colin and Talo were sparring again. Ilia watched with mild interest. She sighed. Day nine, nine! Why can't it go any faster!? She looked down at the two yelling boys. They reminded her of Link…

Link swore. "Dammit! Why do they never make it easy!?" In front of them was a bulblin camp. They were hiding behind a rock out cropping. He looked behind him. They were looking over, judging the distance.

"Think you could hit them?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah. Nailed a bee in mid flight from a hundred paces, and yes, I was aiming for it." They whispered back. They notched the bow, stood up, aimed, and fired. They hissed and dropped.

"Fuck." They hissed.

"What?"

"Missed. Moved at the last second." They looked over and dropped to one knee. "Shit. Found us."

"You don't think." They both froze. They looked up, only to see a crossbow aiming at them. The bulblin gestured for them to come out from behind the rock. "Well well well. What do we have here? Two sitting ducks." Said the bulblin in its raspy voice. They both swallowed.

The bulblin was amused. He had never caught two people this _stupid. _And to mention, it was the female who was carrying the bow. The male he had heard about, the one who defeated King Bulblin four times. The similarities between the male and the female were startling. They both had the same ice blue eyes, same high cheekbones and angled chin, the same nose, dirty blond hair with the same styled bangs. They were both clearly Hylian due to the pointed ears. They even wore the same garb. They were mirror images of each other, identical twins. The only difference was the fact that they were opposite sex. The female had two swords and no shield. The swords' handles were wrapped neatly with leather. On her back was a quiver filled with arrows. The bow was a totally different style from those he had seen. The bow curved in on itself at the ends. It was also colored gold!

"We're in deep shit, aren't we?" she asked.

"Very deep shit." He said.

She glanced at her partner.

"Ar an comhaireamh na trí, á reáchtáil againn." (On the count of three, we run.)

He nodded.

"Aon," (One,)

"You're coming with us so stand up!"

"Dó," (Two,)

They both tensed.

"What the heck do ya think yer doin'!?"

"TRÍ!" (THREE!)

They flipped over the rock and ran low and fast. Hylians were given the ability for extreme speed to complete the messages given to them by the gods. They bolted threw the camp and out the other side. They ran as fast as they could across the open plain before the found some cover underneath a tree. They pressed their backs against it, breathing heavily.

"Are they… following… us?" she panted. Link looked around. Nothing.

"No. We… got away… clean." He slid down the tree, exhausted. She slid down next to him. He looked over and grinned.

"Quick… thinking." He panted.

"Got to… if you… don't… want to… be caught… by the royal… guard… outside… the palace… when your… not… suppose to…" She panted.

"Did it often… didn't you?"

"Hell yeah. The palace… was a… cage… I hoped it burned… numerous times…" she panted.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "How the hell is Epona and Chaos suppose to get through?" she muttered.

"Don't have a clue. Probably gonna hafta go back there and wipe them out." He said. She sighed. "Perfect. You better have something planned when we get to Ordon." She said. Link looked at her. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I do." He whispered. They both fell asleep quickly.

Whack! Wham! Crack! Thud! "And freeze!"

Colin dug the tip of his wooden sword into the ground and helped Talo up.

"Man. How'd you get so good!?" whinnied Talo.

"I can read your movements."

"Eh!?"

"Your body has signs of what you're going to do before you do it."

"Cool! Teach me! Teach me!" Talo stopped jumping up and down. He face palmed. "I cannot believe I just said that." He muttered.

Colin smiled. "I'll teach you, so that way, we can team up and take down Link when he gets back!"

"Yeah!"

Ilia smiled a their little session. All the adults were in a cheery mood. Talo was usually picking on Colin but they haven't fought since the letter. 'That letter changed us all.' She thought. They have. Sera didn't yell at Hanch, Fado wasn't pulling any pranks; even the goats noticed the air! She sighed. 'Five more days and Link will be back in my arms.'

Link was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked up. She was leaning over him.

"Get up! They're coming this way!" She hissed. Link sat up and peeked around the tree. He pulled back. Bulblin riders, and a lot of them. He stood up and drew his sword and shield. He glanced over. Her two swords were unsheathed.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

He nodded. The both ran from behind the tree, giving a battle cry at the top of their lungs. They charged and clashed with the riders.

The kids were fishing down on the dock by Sera's sundries. Talo looked up at Ilia.

"Hey Ilia! Wanna fish with us?" he yelled.

"No thanks." She called back. She laid down on her back and watched the clouds. She sighed. It was only noon! Couldn't time move any faster!? She stared at the clouds for a few minutes before she sat back up. She went down the ladder and headed over to where the others were.

"Sure, I'll fish."

"Great!" they all chimed.

Link dug the tip of his sword into the ground and looked around. A lot of bulblins were around him. He heard a whinny and turned around. Epona was behind him. He patted the mare on the nose and mounted her. He looked behind she came riding up on the black stallion. He snorted and pawed at the ground.

"How long till we reach Ordon?" she asked. Link checked his bearings and grinned.

"On horse back, not that far." She smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way, O fearless leader." She mocked.

"Ha! Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on you!"

She pulled up next to him. "And just because you have the home field advantage, doesn't mean that you're going to win." He smirked.

"HIYA!" he whopped. And he was off.

"HEY! HIYA!" she was on his tail. They raced through the woods, laughing when they pulled ahead, swearing when the other did. She pulled ahead and won.

"Yay! I won!" she cheered.

"Ha! You got lucky." Said Link. She stuck out her tongue at him. Link pulled right next to her and placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. She blushed deeply but smiled at him shyly. He leaned over and she leaned over as well. Their lips meet in the middle. They kissed passionately for a while. They pulled back. Link rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"Don't worry, everybody's gonna love you." He whispered. She took his hand that was rubbing her thigh and entwined their fingers together.

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I know they will, Linya." He said. The pulled their hands apart and headed towards Ordon, braced for the worst.

Well here it is. Her name is pronuced Lin-Yah. Got it? Good. Yay! My OC came in! if you want to use her let me know! ;-).


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda

Return of the Twelve

Hello! It's me again! Chapter Three! By the way, in this one, I'm gonna try to make sure the separations are clear. Okay, on this one we get to see what Ordon thinks about Linya. There may be some cursing…

Ilia was on her back, watching the clouds. There was some shouting near Sera's sundries.

"Hey! I got one! I got one!" Beth was the one who was fishing. Talo and Colin were telling her how to pull it in. she pulled it out.

"Wow!"

"Cool! A Greengill! It's the biggest one yet! Twelve inches!" Beth let the greengill go and sat back down.

"You know, this is a great way to get patience."

"Uh-huh!"

"Yep."

Ilia chuckled and looked back up. The village was quiet and peaceful. The birds were singing, the goats were bleating softly in the ranch, the wind was blowing softly… it was so peaceful. Everyone was on his or her porches, enjoying the good weather.

Suddenly, a familiar whinny broke the silence. Everyone was on their feet, looking in the same direction. The entrance to Ordon. Ilia was down the ladder and standing on the bridge near her father's house, waiting. It was quiet, very quiet. The birds weren't singing, the wind wasn't blowing, and even the goats were silent.

_Clip clop. Clip clop. Clip clop. Clip clop._

Everyone held their breath, waiting. Then, a familiar brown mare trotted down the path, caring her beaming rider.

"LINK!!" Shout Ilia. Link beamed and dismounted, only to get tackled by Beth, Colin, Talo, and Malo.

"Hey! Whoa! Don't come at me all at once!" he laughed. They pulled away and the adults came over. A pat on the back from Rusl, a bear hug from Sera, a peck on the cheek from Uli and their daughter. A high five from Fado, a handshake from Hanch. Jaggle and Pergie both gave him a hug. Mayor Bo gave him a handshake and a pat on the back. They parted and Ilia ran at him. Link opened his arms and hugged her tightly. They were both crying. Ilia pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks, link smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 'Why isn't he kissing me?' she wondered. He gave her another hug and pulled back. He walked past the group and turned around beaming.

"You guys are probably wondering who my mystery friend is." He said

They all nodded. Link beamed. He turned around and called out.

"Tá sé go maith. Come ar síos. Ba mhaith liom tú bualadh mo chairde." (It's okay. Come on down. I would like you to meet my friends.) He called. They all looked at each other.

"What did he say?"

"No clue."

They gasped. A female dressed in the same green garb as Link came down. She had the same ice blue eyes as him. Her dirty blond bangs were in the same style as him. She had two tendrils of hair and a long blond ponytail hanging out from beneath her cap. She had pointed ears and two swords handles poking out from the sheaths on her back. A quiver of arrows was on her back. She smiled kindly and walked next to Link.

"Hi." She said quietly.

He smiled at her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Linya." He said. "Linya, I'd like you to meet Ordon."

She smiled warmly. "Pleasure to meet you all." She said.

The adults talked amongst themselves. She looked at Colin and Talo. "Yes Talo, I'm a woman. You lost the bet." She said.

Talo stared in shock. "How did you…"

"Know what you're thinking?" She shrugged. "I'm a mind reader. And a physic." She said.

Link smiled. "Don't forget that you have telekinesis." He added.

"That too." She said. They laughed.

"So Link, how did you meet Linya?" Asked Rusl.

"Well, after I had come back to Ordon and learned how to get up the trail to Death Mountain, Linya, well, attacked me…" said Link

_**Link dismounted from Epona and looked up at Death Mountain. **_

"_**Well, here goes nothing!" He ran up the mountain. He had reached the spot where he had been thrown off the first time when he heard something.**_

"_**SAAAAAY!!!"**_

"_**WHOA!" a curled up Goron was thrown at him. He rolled out of the way. The Goron continued rolling down the mountain. Link looked up. Standing on top was a figure dressed in green, brushing their hands off. They spotted Link and drew their twin blades. Link drew his Ordon sword and his new Hylian shield. They figure lept off the cliff and rolled. They stood up and spun at him. Link brought his shield up and cut low. The person flipped out of the way and rolled behind him and spun. Link turned around and blocked the blow, barely. The figure rolled around and sheathed their swords. Link charged. They drew them lighting fast and struck. Link brought up his arm and blocked. But the blow jarred his arm. He flipped back and away from them. **_

"_**Shit." He muttered. His arm was badly hurt. He couldn't move it. The figure was twirling their swords casually around their hands. Link shrugged of his shield and stood up. The figure charged. **_

'_**So fa-' His sword flew out of his hand and he was slammed to the ground. The figure put their foot on his chest making it hard to breathe. The two swords were crossed and held at his neck. If the person followed through, he would be decapitated. He lay on the ground, helpless. He was scared, terrified. His life was in their hands. He swallowed and was breathing heavily. The sun was behind the person's head, hiding the features. The person leaned down and studied him. Link's mouth was open in shock.**_

'_**She looks exactly like me! If I was a female…' he added mentally. And she was. Her mouth hung open. The both stared at each other before the figure removed their foot. **_

_**She bowed low. "**__**Watashi wa hijō ni zan'nen desu. Yurushi te kudasai." (I am**__** very sorry. Please forgive me.) She said. Link stared blankly at her. She stood up. **_

"_**N**__**ǐ**__** míng bái w**__**ǒ**__** ma?**__**"(Do you understand me?) She asked. **_

"_**Uh… S-sorry, I don't understand you." He stuttered. She cocked her head.**_

"_**Great. You probably don't understand me at all." He said.**_

_**She beamed. "Actually, I do." Link must have jumped three feet.**_

"_**Wha wha wha wha what the!?" He yelled. "What the hell!?"**_

_**She smiled. "I didn't know this country's language. But once you spoke, it was one of the languages I had learned and fluent in." She explained. "I'm really sorry about that." She placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. **_

"_**That's okay." He extended his hand. She looked at it confused. "The name is Link." He said with a grin. **_

_**She smiled and shook his hand. "Linya." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Link blushed beet red.**_

_**She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I'm sorry. But in my country, you give a kiss on the cheek when you're first introduced to someone and want to be their friend." She explained.**_

_**Link scuffed the ground with his heel, looking down, still beet red. "You could've just asked…" He muttered.**_

_**Linya nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…"**_

"_**YOU WHAT!!!???" **_Shrieked Ilia. Link and Linya unplugged their ears.

"Ow." Said Link.

"I think my ear drums are broken." Said Linya.

Link gave a mushroom cloud sigh. "Yes Ilia. She gave me a peck on the cheek." He turned to Linya.

"Tóg amach do fáinne. Mura ndéanann tú, agus Feiceann sí, go mbeidh mé fear marbh." (Take off your ring. If you don't and she sees it, I will be a dead man.) He said. Linya nodded. She discreetly moved her hands behind her back. Then, she slipped something small into her pocket. Ilia didn't notice this for she was staring at Link with total fury blazing in her green eyes like green fire. Link tried to calm her down.

"It was a custom in her country. She just wanted to-" SLAP! A bright red handprint appeared on Link's cheek. Linya almost pounced but kept her feelings in check. Link touched the mark gingerly.

"Ow." He said. "That hurt."

Ilia's hand stung from slapping him. He turned to Linya.

"B'fhéidir nár cheart dúinn in iúl di go mbeimid pósta." (Maybe we shouldn't tell her that we're married.)

"Nó go againn bhí inscne." (Or that we've had sex.)

Link grimaced. "Cinnte nach bhfuil faoi ghnéas. Ba mhaith linn a bheith marbh araon, faoi dhó thar." (Definitely not about the sex. We would both be dead, twice over.)

Linya nodded.

"What were you two saying?" Hissed Ilia.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time.

Ilia narrowed her eyes. "Well, the way you two are acting, it was definitely _**something." **_She spat.

They looked at each other.

"Ar chóir dúinn a insint?" (Should we tell her?)

"Beidh sí a mharú dá linn má dhéanann muid." (She'll kill us both if we do.)

"Sin an baol táimid ag dul a bheith a ghlacadh." (That's a risk we're going to have to take.)

"Dhéanann tú é! Beidh sí linn sracadh le píosaí!" (You do it! She'll rip us to pieces!)

"Beidh muid dul síos le chéile. Chéile go deo, cuimhneamh?" (We'll go down together. Together forever, remember?)

"Tá tú ceart." (You're right.)

They looked at Ilia. "We forget to tell you something." Said Link. Linya walked up to his side. They glanced nervously at each other.

"Well? What is it?" Hissed Ilia. They didn't say anything. "Spit it out!"

They flinched. They looked at each other and nodded. Linya pulled out the band of gold from her pocket and held it up. Link entwined his fingers with her other hand. Ilia looked confused. Link took the ring and slipped on the ring finger of Linya's left hand. Then they looked at her, hands entwined. Ilia looked confused. Then pieces fell into place.

"No." she whispered.

"Yeah. We're newly weds." they said. Ilia felt tears pour down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to tell you, knowing that it would break your heart." Said Link, Staring at the ground. "But if I didn't, it would only get worse. The longer we waited to tell you, the worse the out come would be. Sorry." He said.

Ilia felt like some one had ripped out her heart and was stabbing it and that she could feel each stab. How could he? Just before he left to deliver a gift to the royal family, she told him that she loved him and he told her that he loved her back. How could he? How could he fall in love with another woman and marry her?

"Why?" She whispered. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Link looked up. He was crying as well. "It hurts me more than it hurts you." He whispered. He turned around and walked back up the path. Linya bit her lip. She glanced at Ilia. She slowly backed to the water. Her outfit rippled and morphed and was replaced by the Zora armor. She flipped and dove into the water, swimming away from them under water. She did not want to get involved. She climbed on the small ledge hidden by the rocky outcropping the bottle necked. She hugged her legs to her chest. 'Why didn't Link tell me there was someone here he had told he loved?' she though.

Link was sitting in a corner on the third level of his house, the one with the window. He hugged his knees to his chest. 'Why didn't I tell her I had told somebody else that I loved them?' He thought.

Ilia was in her father's house lying down on her bed. 'Why didn't he tell me that he was married in the letter?' she thought.

Okay. Ilia isn't too happy about this. Looks like they all feel guilty. Will they kiss and make up or will one of them leave? If so, who will it be and why? Ilia because Link is married? Linya because Link had told someone else that he loved them and /or she doesn't feel welcomed? Or Link, because of the guilt he feels? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda

Return of the Twelve

Hi! It's me again! Chapter Four! Did you know I started writing this the same day I put chapter three up, 11/28/09? And immediately after I posted the third of LoZ ROTT? Probably not.

_**Warning:**_ Well there was some cussing in the last one, but there will be name calling, a chick fight (For all you guys who love that kind of thing. Ladies, I will never understand why guys like two chicks fighting over him.), cussing, for all you Link Fangirls, Link bare chested! (Yay!), Linya in her undergarments, and a very, very slight hint of lemon. (Only hints! No actually lemon! [I'll post a bonus for people if they want one, but it has to be _**at least**_ twelve requests!]), and some screaming and cussing in Irish. Just thought I might warn you.

Well, here is chapter four!

Linya sat on the ledge, thinking. She sighed and looked up. It was night out and frogs were out.

Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit.

"Shut up!"

Ribbit.

"Shut up!"

Ribbit ribbit.

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"That's better."

"SHUT UP FADO!!" Yelled everyone.

Linya chuckled. 'Peaceful, huh?' She sighed. 'I don't belong here. I'm not a country person. I'm a city dweller.' She thought.

"I just don't belong." She whispered.

Ilia was lying on her bed. 'They're perfect for each other. They've been together for eight months, so they should now each other pretty well.' She thought. 'Probably took away Link's virginity.' She scowled. 'That bitch is such a slut! She stole Link from me!' She thought angrily. She sighed. 'But they're perfect together. I don't fit into his life anymore. I don't belong.' She thought

Link was on his back. He was still on the third floor of his house. 'I lied to Linya, I didn't tell Ilia that I was married, can I sink any lower!?' he thought. 'Linya's probably pissed off at me for keeping the fact that I didn't tell her that I had told someone else I loved them. Ilia is definitely pissed at me for not telling her that I was married or warn her that my mystery friend was a woman.' He sighed. 'I don't belong here.' He sat up and rested his elbow on his propped knee. 'Why didn't I tell them?' He thought. He looked out the window, and made his decision.

Linya sighed. Link was probably feeling like crap from all the guilt. At least she could take away part of it. She slipped into the water and swam to shore. She pulled herself out and her outfit rippled and morphed back to the green tunic. She walked up to his house and knocked.

"Link? It's Linya. Can we talk?" Nothing. She bit her lip and pushed the door. It swung open. She looked around. 'Nice place.' She thought. It was empty. There was dust everywhere. She checked it. Link's footprints went up the ladder, back down and in front of the table, then out the door. Nothing was touched. On the table was a letter. She picked it up and read:

Linya,

Mé leithscéal. Ní féidir liom fanacht anseo. Tá mé ag líonadh acu chiontacht an iomad faoin méid a choimeád mé as duit agus Ilia. Tá mé ag fágáil buan. Níl a fhios agam nuair mé ach dul go mbeidh mé a bheith mar drifter, a traveler, ar Nomad. Nach beidh mé ag fanacht in aon áit. Faoin am a léamh seo duit, go mbeidh mé imithe.

~Goodbye go deo, mo ghrá.

(Linya,

I am sorry. I cannot stay here. I am filled with too much guilt about what I kept from you and Ilia. I am leaving, permanently. I do not know where I am going only that I will become a drifter, a traveler, a nomad. I will not stay in one place. By the time you read this, I will be long gone.

~Goodbye forever, my love.)

Linya felt tears well up in her eyes. Underneath the note, was Link's wedding ring. She snatched the ring and ran to the mayor's house. She threw the door's open. The entire village looked up in shock.

"Link is gone!" Those three words had everyone on their feet and running to their houses. They grabbed torches and ran out. Linya had her lantern out. They ran into the woods, calling out his name. They paired up. Ilia went with Linya.

"Link!"

"Link!"

"Link!"

"Link! Where are you bud!?"

"Link!"

Everyone was yelling his name. Linya fell on her knees. The lantern dropped. She threw back her head and screamed.

"_**LINK!!!!!!!!" **_

Her voice echoed in the forest, startling birds and sending them flying. Her sobs echoed loudly. Standing on a cliff, was a cloaked figure. The end of the cloak was in tatters. They had wrapped a scarf made of the same material around their nose and mouth. But the forest green tunic was glimpsed. Link looked down on the forest, expressionless. He turned around and pulled the hood up. He walked away.

Linya was sobbing uncontrollably. Ilia almost felt bad, almost. She gripped Linya's collar and shook her.

"Get a grip dammit!" She screamed. Linya stopped sobbing and looked at her with shock. Ilia threw her down and slapped her roughly across the face.

"If you can't control yourself then go home!! We need to keep a cool head if we want to find him!!" she shouted.

Linya looked up and glared. She got up and slapped Ilia across the face, twice as hard.

"I lost my husband!!" She shouted.

"Like I give a fuck, bitch!!" She shouted back.

Linya glared, fingers curling. "What did you call me?" She hissed.

"You heard me slut!"

"_**THAT'S IT!!!!!!" **_Linya tackled her and started punching. Ilia pushed her off and clutched her throat. Linya nailed Ilia in the gut with her fist then took her head and bashed it on her knee. Ilia pulled back and held her nose. She ran at her and they both started clawing, punching, biting, kicking, and pulling hair. There was such a commotion that everyone ran over. They found them with fingers knotted in each other's hair.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go bitch!"

That followed by Linya yanking roughly on Ilia's, followed by her yanking just as hard on Linya's ponytail.

"OWW!!!!"

"ARRRGGGG!!!!"

They would not let go.

"BOTH OF YOU!!!! LET GO OF EACH OTHER'S HAIR THIS INSTANT!!!!!" roared Mayor Bo.

"Stay the fuck out of this!"

The adults split and went to work on pulling each other apart they succeeded and it took everyone to prevent Linya from going after Ilia. In her eyes was the gleam of a mad woman.

She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. She ripped out of their grasp and used the speed of a Hylian to get as far away as possible. She collapsed by a spring. She fell down, sobbing. The spring was beautiful. It was a cone that was twelve feet high at the tip. It was smooth, with small dips and bumps on it. It was made out of a blue shimmering rock that was a few shades darker than the color of her eyes. A perfectly circular pool surrounded the cone, forty feet in diameter. The cones base was ten feet in diameter. The pool went gradually deeper, till it was three feet deep around the cone. On the outside edge of the pool was rock of all shape and colors but exactly the same height all around; six inches. The sand at the bottom was unison in color, a crystalline white. The quality of the water was perfect, so clear. But she didn't notice it.

_Linya…_

Linya looked up. She saw the spring. "So…beautiful…" She whispered.

**Linya…** _Linya…_ Linya…(A/N: It's three different voices.)

"Who, who's there?"

**Linya, do not be afraid… **_We are here to help you…_ We know about the one you love…

"Who are you?" She asked.

_**We are the goddesses of the land… **_(A/N: All three voices.)

"The… Goddesses?" she asked.

**Yes… **_We almost forgot… _You don't come from this country… _**Let us show you… **_

Linya gasped. She was floating in the middle of darkness.

_**In the beginning, there was nothing… so the three goddesses created a realm… the realm of Light.**_

Three arrows of light shot past Linya, one red, one green, one blue. The collided in front of her an created a small hill of grassy land, dotted with flowers. Three triangles appeared and formed a larger triangle.

_**They created the Triforce, an essance of their power. It held the world in balance, keeping peace.**_

A scale appeared. The Triforce flew to one end and a ball of shifting darkness appeared in the other. People surrounded the scale, moving around like it was none of their business.

_**But some how, The Darkness over powered the Triforce. **_

The darkness grew and tipped the balance. The darkness bowl landed down hard. The Triforce gleam slowly grew dark. The darkness slithered up the chain and down the other side. It slithered around the Triforce turning it purple.

_**But, a heroine emerged.**_

The Triforce suddenly glowed brightly. The darkness reared back and flowed back into it's own bowl. A female appeared. She wore a white sleeveless silk dress. She looked like Linya.

_**She saved the Triforce and put balance into the world. The goddesses saw this and discussed how to rewarded her. They decided to grant her one wish. They asked her what she whished for. **_

The figure was on a hill with three feminine figures that were made of a red light, a green light, and a blue light.

_**They asked her what she wished for. she said nothing. She was happy the way she was. They asked her if she would think about it. Since time does not pass, the goddesses gave her while. They came back down and asked her what she wished for. She replied-**_

"I wish to be a goddess." Whispered Linya.

_**Yes. They asked her why. She replied that she wished to spread peace and love across the land. So the goddesses granted her wish and she became the fourth Golden Goddess.**_

"The new goddess created the five Triforces. The first; Mind, Voice, Control. The second; Power, Courage, Wisdom. The third; Hope, Faith, Love. The fourth; Beauty, Intelligence, Caring. And the fifth; Strength, Endurance, Dexterity. Each of the new Triforces correlated with a limb of the body; the head, the left hand, the right hand, the left foot, and the right foot. Legend has it that she created a sixth Triforce, The Goddess' Triforce; Peace, Truth, Freedom." Whispered Linya.

They were slightly surprised.

**How do you know of the sixth?... **_Only we goddesses know of its presence… _This is most peculiar… 

"I see it in my dreams. The five Triforces, in the middle of the sixth."

(A/N: The five look something like this:

)

Linya felt the darkness peel back and she was back at the edge of the spring, breathing heavily. Her hat had fallen off and her ponytail had come undone. Her long dirty blonde hair fell past her shoulders and pooled around her. She stood up. Her hair was as twice as long as her body was tall.

**Rest easy, daughter… **_Bathe in the spring… it will wash away your fears… _Cleansing you of your negative energy… _**Do not worry, little one… **__We will watch over you… _**and protect you… **_**Rest easy, child…**__**Rest easy…**_

Linya felt like a presence was leaving her. She didn't know why, but she trusted the voices. She started removing her clothes and was in her undergarments when she heard a snap of a twig. She drew her long swords and got ready.

"Who's there?" she called. No one answered. "Show yourself." A shadow parted from the trees and Linya focused on that. (A/N: You know, like how you Z-target with the Wii and whatever you do with the gamecube that focuses Link's attention?) The figure glided over to her. It pulled back its hood.

She gasped. "Link?"

Link looked at her blankly. Swiftly, he pulled her into his embrace and his lips on hers. They kissed passionately under the moon…

Ilia was sitting on her father's couch in the living room. Rusl was tending to her cuts and bruises. He shook his head.

"Sigh, you two ought to know better than to fight." he said.

Ilia glared and snorted. "Bitch deserved it." she muttered.

Mayor Bo shook his head. "I wish you would stop calling her that." he said. Ilia said nothing but allowed Rusl to attend to her wounds.

"Jeez, Linya had some seriously wicked nails." he muttered. Ilia sighed. 'When I find that bitch, I will kill her.' she thought.

Linya sighed. She let her head fall on Link's bare chest. He was stroking her back lightly.

"That was wonderful." she whispered. He nodded and stroked her back. She sighed.

"You should get cleaned up. Animals could probably smell our raging hormones." he said. Linya nodded and got off of him. She stepped into the water and heard a rush of wind. She looked around. Link was gone. No trace if him being there except for her aching body and the ghost of his arms around her and his lips. She sighed. 'Looks like you're keeping your promise.' she thought. She cleaned her body and put her clothes back on.

"Now, for the love of the five {Triforces}, how the hell do I get back to Ordon!?" She cried out in frustration.

_Little one… the North Star… head east…_

She searched the sky. And then ran east. She came out above the village. She hopped down the cliff and rolled. She stood up and brushed the dirt off. she looked at the mayor's house. She walked up to it and flung the door open. She locked eyes with Ilia, who looked at her with hatred. Linya crossed her fists over her chest and bowed low.

"Watashi wa shōdō teki yakuwari wo hatashi mashi ta. Jibun no senzo no namae de, watashi wa shazai ni ki te iru. Watashi wa yurushi wo kou." (I acted on impulse. In the name of my ancestors, I have come to apologize. I ask for forgiveness.) she said. She raised up and walked away, not before a vase was thrown near her head. Linya whorled around. Ilia had thrown it.

"Come to taunt me!?" Another one was thrown. Linya lept out of the way and outside. She quickly did a survey and saw the really tall tree. She ran for it.

"Like that's gonna help… you?" Yelled Ilia, then whispered. Linya had jumped up the entire distance and cut the vines that people could use to climb up. She was crouched and breathing heavily.

"What I had said was 'I acted on impulse. In the name of my ancestors, I have come to apologize. I ask for forgiveness!'" Yelled Linya. "We Malitomins are very prideful! You don't have a clue about how hard it was to apologize for my behavior!"

Ilia glanced downward. Then she yelled.

"I'M SORRY!!!"

Linya glanced down in shock. "What for?"

"For calling you a slut!"

"HEY!!!"

"And a bitch."

Linya smiled. "That's better." She lept out of the tree and landed gracefully. She bowed low. "I truly am sorry."

"No." Linya looked up, shocked. "There's no reason for you to be sorry. I got jealous and acted worse than you. For that I am sorry." said Ilia. Linya smiled.

"Well, it look's like we were both idiots." she said. They both laughed. Linya looked away and bit her lip.

"Link is keeping his promise, isn't he?" asked Ilia quietly.

"Yeah, he is." Linya sighed." But I have an idea on how to get him back. But it'll take a while and require a lot of supplies. Not to mention time, and a lot of it." she looked at Ilia. The whole town was behind her.

"Anything to get back Link." said Rusl. Linya nodded.

"Okay. First off, I need a place that is open, large, clear of obstacles, has a good large view of the sky, and is quiet." she said.

"Would the ranch be good?" asked Fado.

"I need to see it."

Fado led her up to the ranch. She hopped over the fence and landed neatly. She knelt and placed two fingers on the ground. Her body was still and her eyes were closed.

"Yes... I can sense you clearly..." She whispered. She stood up. "This is perfect. Although..." she gestured to the goats. "If you could shut them up, that would helpful."

Fado ran to the barn and closed the doors. Linya nodded.

"Okay. Second, I'll need..." she thought about it. She started pacing and muttering to herself. She did this for fifteen minutes before a loud whinnying broke her thoughts. A black stallion came running at her. I stopped in front of her and snorted.

"Chaos!" she cried. She smacked her wrist to her forehead. "Ugh! Why didn't I think of that before!?" she held the horse's face and looked into his eyes, stroking him. He looked back. After a few minutes, she looked at the group. "Found him." she mounted Chaos and steered him toward the entrance.

"Wait!" cried Ilia.

Linya shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous." she whooped and Chaos ran. They ran through the woods to where she sensed Link, Lake Hylia. She crossed the bridge to the south and ran to the only staircase that led down. She jumped off the platform and dived, much to the protest of Falbi. Her outfit morphed into the Zora Armor just in time. She hit the water straight and swam quickly towards southwestern area. She saw Link standing on the shore. She leapt out of the water and landed. Her outfit morphed back into the green outfit.

"Link!" she called. He looked up. The cloak shadowed his face and his body. Anything that was below the skin beneath the nose was showing but that was it. The cloak was a coarse fiber paper bag brown weave. The end was in tatters and dirty. He turned around and walked away. Linya ran at him and tackled. He fell on his face hard. Linya pinned his harms behind his back.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." he grunted.

"Not gonna happen." She said. Suddenly, she was on her back with Link looming over. He got off of her and turned away. She sat up and looked at him.

"Cosúil Dúirt mé leat, táim ag fágáil. Tá tú Nó go dall nach féidir leat a fheiceáil seo? Ar ndóigh, tá tú, tá tú díreach ina bean." (Like I told you, I am leaving. Or are you that blind that you cannot see this? Of course you are, you are just a woman.) He said.

His word stung her. He would never say something like that! She stood up.

"Conas is féidir leat a rá go!? Ná dearmad tú an vows thógamar?!" She held up her left hand and pointed at the ring resting on her finger. "Symbolizes fáinne seo le bannaí idir linn! D'fhéach tú suas go dom! Anois mé ach bean duit!? Cad tá i gotten duit!?" (How can you say that!? Don't you remember the vows we took?! This ring symbolizes a bond between us! You looked up to me! Now I am just a woman to you!? What has gotten in to you!?) She said angrily. She looked like she was about to cry. He turned around and looked at her.

"Bhí mé ag smaoineamh ar an méid a tharla ar ais sa bhaile. Agus tá mé ag smaoineamh faoin méid a tharla i ár eachtraí le chéile. I mianaigh, shábháil tú mo shaol mhéad uair, as an lava, an monsters, Dangoro, agus Fyrus. I Cúige Lanayru, figured tú amach cad a dhéanamh saor in aisce ar an Zoras reoite. Figured tú amach freisin conas a defeat an bloat Twilit. Chuidigh tú chomh maith liom a shábháil Telma, Ilia, agus an Prince Zora, cé go raibh a fhios agat aon cheann acu. Chabhraigh liom tú a réiteach ar an bhfreagra ar an dlísheomra Mhoil. Sábháladh tú mo shaol ó buaf an Deku Bloated." (I have been thinking about what happened back in the village. And I have been thinking about what happened in our adventures together. In the mines, you saved my life many times, from the lava, the monsters, Dangoro, and Fyrus. In the Lanayru Province, you figured out what to do to free the frozen Zoras. You also figured out how to defeat the Twilit bloat. You also helped me save Telma, Ilia, and the Zora prince, even though you knew none of them. You helped me solve the puzzle in the Hub chamber. You saved my life from the Bloated Deku toad.) He took a deep breath and continued.

"Tended tú dom wounds fad agus a bhí mé gortaithe. Nuair a chuaigh muid suas in aghaidh Morpheel, a bhí tú an ceann a figiúr amach go raibh an tsúil é an bhfód lag. Nuair a í an fhoirm fíor chun cinn, a bhí tú an ceann a insint dom go mb'fhéidir go mbeadh sé mór, ach tá sé mall. i Desert Gerudo, d'fhan tú calma i tent dó agus fuair muid amach ann. i forais eadránaí's, figured tú amach nuair a bhí ceilte an Poes. I an cath le Bás Sword, tú a choinneáil do cheann agus fuair sé amach an chaoi a defeat dó. Cé go raibh muid in an Bíseach Mhór seafta, realized tú am go raibh gá d'fhonn a fháil amach ar an ardán lárnach." (You tended to me wounds while I was injured. When we went up against Morpheel, you were the one to figure out that the eye was it's weak spot. When it's true form emerged, you were the one to tell me that it may be big, but it's slow. In the Gerudo desert, you stayed calm in the burning tent and got us out of there. In Arbiter's grounds, you figured out where the Poes were hidden. In the battle with Death Sword, you keep your head and found out how to defeat him. While we were in the Great Spiral Shaft, you realized that timing was necessary in order to get onto the central platform.) He took another breath. He continued.

"In Aghaidh Stallord, figured tú amach go raibh sé an spine é an pointe lag. Nuair a battled muid an ceann, figured tú amach an patrún agus bhí a fhios conas a defeat é. Ag an deireadh na chathghrúpa, a chabhraigh tú mo calma nerves frayed. Chabhraigh tú dom dul suas an staighre agus isteach sa seomra scáthán. Figured tú amach conas a fháil Snowpeak sléibhe agus mhúin dom conas a thiomána na nduilleog reoite síos. Choinnigh tú do cool nuair a cuireadh dúinn ar chase gé fhiáin trí na fothraigh fad agus a bhí mé fuming. Réiteach tú ar an bhfreagra ar na fothracha agus a thuiscint na patrúin ionsaí ar an monsters." (Against Stallord, you figured out that its spine was it's weak point. When we battled the head, you figured out the pattern and knew how to defeat it. At the end of the battle, you helped calm my frayed nerves. You helped me get up the stairs and into the mirror chamber. You figured out how to get Snowpeak Mountain and taught me how to ride the frozen leaf down. You kept your cool when we were sent on a wild goose chase through the ruins while I was fuming. You solved the puzzle of the ruins and understood the attack patterns of the monsters. ) He swallowed and looked out across the lake before going on.

"Nuair a chuaigh an duine-le-duine in aghaidh Blizzeta, shábháil tú mo shaol mhéad uair. I Temple Ama, tú faoi deara na difríochtaí beag sa teampall. Nuair a bhí mé i slammed an bhalla agus beagnach caillte Chonaic, chuaigh tú i gcoinne Darknut agus thóg síos air go héasca. In Aghaidh Armagohma, go raibh an chéad uair a bhí mé riamh le feiceáil agat anchúinse amach. Bhainistiú tú fós chun glaoch amach treoracha ar conas a defeat é." (When went head-to-head against Blizzeta, you saved my life many times. In the Temple of Time, you noticed the slight differences in the temple. When I was slammed into the wall and almost lost consciousness, you went up against Darknut and took him down easily. Against Armagohma, that was the first time I had ever seen you freak out. You still managed to call out instructions on how to defeat it.) He was silent for a while. A light wind blew across the lake, creating ripples. He spoke again.

"Chabhraigh tú ar ais dom chuimhne Ilia's, cé nach raibh a fhios agat uirthi. Bhí tú cabhair mhór sa Sráidbhaile Hidden. Thóg tú amach an enemies go tapa agus go héasca. Nuair a sráidbhaile Kakariko muid ar ais chuig, bhí ionadh orm gur fhág tú mo aonar le Ilia ar chor ar bith. Chabhraigh tú dom gach leabhar carachtair spéir agus chabhraigh liom a fháil haitheantas coibhneasta de Shad a bhogadh Cannon. Níl a fhios agam cad ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh gan sa Chathair i Sky. In Aghaidh Argorok, figured tú amach conas a chur síos na Dragon. Tú scanraithe deich mbliana amach dom nuair a bhí tú blown an spire agus buailte ar an talamh. Caoga eile nuair a dtír an Dragon os comhair tú, agus d'fhéach sé ar tú." (You helped me return Ilia's memory, even though you didn't know her. You were a great help in the Hidden Village. You took out the enemies quickly and easily. When we back to Kakariko village, I was surprised that you left me alone with Ilia at all. You helped me find all the sky book characters and helped me get rid of Shad to move the cannon. I don't know what I would have done without in the City in the Sky. Against Argorok, you figured out how to take down the dragon. You scared ten years out of me when you were blown of the spire and hit the ground. Another fifty when the dragon landed in front of you and looked at you.) They were both silent, thinking about what happened.

_**The wind was howling, clawing at their clothes, tying to pull them off of the spire. They clung to the top of a spire, hanging on for dear life. **_

"_**Do you see it!?" Screamed Link. His words were whipped away by the wind as soon as they left his mouth.**_

"_**No!" Yelled Linya. They had been battling Argorok, when he suddenly disappeared. They searched the sky, looking. Link looked to his left, where Linya was. **_

"_**LINYA!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" She turned around and was knocked off the spire by Argorok's claws. She screamed as she plummeted down to the platform below. She landed on her back and did not move. **_

"_**LINYA!!!!!" Screamed Link. Argorok threw back his head and let out a ferocious bellow. He dropped and landed in front of Linya. She had regained consciousness and sat up. She froze. Less than six feet away from her face, was the tip of his nose. She slowly looked up at him. They locked eyes and did not move. They stayed like this for almost fifteen minutes. Linya fell backwards and didn't move. Argorok threw back his head and let out another loud bellow. He took to the air and flew down. He scooped up Linya's unconscious body and started to fly away. **_

"_**NOOOOO!!!!!" Link leapt off the spire and plunged his sword into the dragon's skull. The creature screamed and dropped Linya. Link pulled out his sword and plunged it back in. the dragon dropped and landed on the ground, dead. Link ran over to Linya and scooped her up. **_

"_**Linya? Linya! Linya, answer me! Don't do this to me!!" He started crying. He held Linya's body close. He threw back his head and screamed.**_

"_**Cén fáth?! Cén fáth a chuaigh tú i aici!? Conas seo cothrom!? Damnaigh duit! DAMNAIGH TÚ GO LÉIR IFREANN!!!! Tabhair sí ar ais! Goddesses Fucking! TABHAIR SÍ AR AIS!!!!!" (Why?! Why did you take her!? How is this fair!? Damn you! Damn you all to hell! Give her back! Fucking goddesses! Give her back!) He sobbed uncontrollably.**_

"_**Link?" The voice was barely a whisper. Link looked down. Linya's eyes fluttered before she slowly opened them. She looked up and smiled slightly.**_

"_**Hey." She whispered. Link felt tears come to his eyes. Then he did something unexpected: He swiftly leaned down and seized her lips. Her body stiffened with shock and her eyes widened. They slowly fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss. She locked her arms behind his head and kissed him back. They were like this for several minutes before they pulled back gasping.**_

"_**I wanted to do that for a long time." He panted. She looked up. **_

"_**I know. I wanted to do that too." She said. He looked down and smiled. "There is something else I wanted do for a while. But I've been so busy saving Hyrule, that I never got to do what I wanted." She said. He looked at her. **_

"_**You mean to say as… sex?" He perked up at the last bit.**_

_**She smiled up at him. "I mean to say." She said.**_

_**He looked around. "Hell with this. I'm gonna live!" He kissed her passionately. **_

"_**This isn't the best spot to do it, you know." She said. **_

_**He smiled. "Then let's get the hell out of here!" The both got up and ran into the portal Midna had created. **_

"_**I was wondering when you two were going to hurry it up!" She said angrily. They disappeared. **_

Linked looked at her. "Chabhraigh tú dom i Flaitheas Twilight gcoinne Zant agus i gcaisleán Hyrule gcoinne Ganondorf. Smaoineamh faoi seo, realized mé gur gan tú, ba mhaith liom a bheith marbh. Ansin realized mé rud éigin eile. Bhí mé an duine atá ag teastáil i gcónaí shábháil. Ansin, I figured sé amach: Bhí aistrigh na rólanna. Bhí mé an damsel i anacair agus a bhí tú an laoch. Rinne tú dom cuma lag. Uimh fireann a dhéanamh riamh amach ag mná." He turned away. "Go baile, Linya." (You helped me in the Twilight realm against Zant and in Hyrule castle against Ganondorf. Thinking about this, I realized that without you, I would have been dead. Then I realized something else. I was the one who always needed saving. Then I figured it out: The roles were switched. I was the damsel in distress and you were the hero. You made me look weak. No male should ever be out done by a female. Go home, Linya.) He said.

Linya stood, stunned. "Fan! Cad tá á rá agat!?" (Wait! What are you saying!?) She cried. Link turned around.

"You don't belong here. No one will accept you here. Go home, Linya."

"But I don't have anywhere-!"

"Go back to Malitom. Get out of Hyrule, scum." He said with venom. He turned around and walked away.

Linya fell on her knees in shock. 'Go home? How can I? My family disowned me. I am no longer Princess Linya. I'm a traitor in my homeland.' She thought. She looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why should I even continue living if the man I love doesn't even want me?" She whispered. She collapsed on her face, crying. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Meanwhile, a sinewy alien, with pulsating veins of pink on an inky black hide, crawled down to her, grabbed her ankle and dragged her off in the direction of Hyrule castle…

Whew! That took a while! My inspiration fairy took a vacation and left me with her hell-bent cousin, procrastination fairy! That and my own damn laziness, high school, swimming, studying, parents, viola, my annoying younger sibling's "Becoming-a-man" event, younger cousins, basically, Life. Sucks to be me. R&R! They keep me motivated!


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda

Return of the Twelve

Man! It's time I get my butt into gear! I would like to thank DarkFlame Alchemist for their review. It got me going! So here is F-I-V-E! Five! WAAAHHHHOOOO!

Link was in the south Hyrule field, thinking about what he said to Linya. 'It's the honest truth. Hope it got through that fat skull of her's.' he thought bitterly.

"_**WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Link turned around to see the Postman running at him. He groaned. The Postman stopped in front of him, panting.

"Letter… for… mister… Link…" he said between breaths. He searched through his bag and found it. He handed it to Link with the little humming noise he made. Link took it.

"How in the name of the Goddesses did you find me?"

"Ol' six sense that we Postmen have. Always knows wheres someone is."

Link rolled his eyes, but under the hood you couldn't see it.

"Well, I's best be off!" He turned around but stopped. "The person how told me to deliver thee letter handed me something else. Told me to give it to ya after ya finished reading its."

Link opened the letter and read;

_If you want her back, come to the fountain in the middle of castle town._

There was no name for how gave it. He looked up.

"They wanted me to hand you this." The Postman handed him something and ran off. Link looked down at the object in his hand. It was long and thin ad seemed to be made up of numerous small threads. It was the color of wheat. Link thought about this. A picture of Linya's smiling face appeared in his mind. She laughed and turned her head away, tendrils swing in the-

Link let out a gasp. This was Linya's hair. They had her. He pocketed the lock and ran with sheer terror to castle town. He sent a silent plea to the Goddesses that she was all right. Link ran into the square and stopped.

Linya was tied to the statue in the center, unconscious. One of her tendrils had been cut off. But what startled him was the fact that there were twenty Twilit Messengers around the fountain. They looked at him, tendrils wiggling.

"Well well. I thought you would never show." Rumbled a deep voice. A cloud of darkness appeared next to the fountain and a figure immerged.

"ZANT!!" cried Link. Zant looked down at him. Link threw off the cloak and drew his sword and shield. "I thought I had killed you!!"

"I cannot be killed that easily." Rumbled Zant. Linya moaned slightly and opened her eyes. She saw that she was bound and struggled to get free. Zant took no notice. "You almost did succeed in killing me but there was still a part of me alive. That part grew in strength and I was whole again. So I plotted my revenge against you two. Or should I say YOU, Link. I would never hurt Linya." He said.

"Why not!? She's the one that delivered the fatal blow to you!" snarled Link.

"Why?" Said Zant, almost mockingly. "Why, you ask me." Zant flew down and got in Link's face. The tongue in the mask pulled back. "Because she's my betrothed." He said. He let his words sink in. Link's eyes widened when the words were fully understood. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

"No…" He whispered. Link dropped his sword and shield and fell on his hands and knees. Zant floated back to hovering near the statue.

"Yessss." He hissed. "She's half twili."

Linya looked away, tears spilling down her cheeks. Link was silent. He looked up, tears down his own cheeks.

"Why, Linya?"

She said nothing for a while. "Before I met you, I did love him." She said quietly. Link's tears flowed faster. "But," He looked at her. She looked back and smiled. "When I met you, you were so kind to me that I made a vow that no one else mattered to me but you." She said. Link smiled slightly.

"How touching." Said Zant. They both looked at him angrily. Link was back on his feet, sword and shield in hand, ready to strike. "You didn't bother to mention why he was still living when you went up against Ganondorf." He said. "I'm surprised that you even told him that you were from Malitom."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Yelled Link.

"She was there to kill you!!!"

Link took a step back. He shook his head. "No, impossible." He looked up at Zant, face contorted into rage. "How dare you say that!! Linya loves me!! She would never do something like that!! Would you!?" He looked at Linya. Her face was hidden. "Would you!?" She looked up and burst into tears. "Linya?" Asked Link, shocked.

She broke down and told him all the secrets she kept from him.

"Zant's telling the truth. I was sent here to kill you by my father."

"TELL HIM WHO'S YOUR FATHER!!!" Roared Zant.

"Ganondorf!!" Screamed Linya.

The world stopped. Time stopped. Link stood there in utter shock, mouth open.

'How can the woman I love be the daughter of my archenemy?' he thought. Linya was on her knees, sobbing.

"When he was exiled into the Twilight Realm, he fell in love with my mother, a twili. She gave birth to me and left, horrified at what she gave birth to. I looked like an inhabitant of the Light Realm but I had the markings of a twili. As I grew older, Ganondorf watched me be harassed by other kids due to my skin color. One day, I snapped. I got so angry that I glared at them and screamed that I wished that they would all drop down dead. They were laughing but then clutched their throats and fell, choking. They all died at my feet. Because of murder, I was banned from the land and forced to the land of Malitom, where all banished people went. It was in chaos and so to rid my mind of what I had done, I set my mind to creating order. I succeeded. The others declared me queen and I took the position. I used my ideas I had stored in my head and propelled the land into a revolution. We were so advanced that the others of the realm looked like animals. Ganondorf had seen what I had done I told me that I would be a great queen one I day. I told him that I would be Empress of both realms so no one would mock me again. He told me how to control my powers so that I was so powerful, that I could create life." She took a breath.

"He said that he found someone who could help me complete my goal, Zant. We courted and fell in love. Zant took over as king and took orders from my father and myself. One day, Father told me that some one from the Light Realm was going to stop my plans. He showed me who it was. It was you, Link. I swore that I would kill this Light creature myself and Ganondorf told me how. He prepared me in the art of the swordplay, the lands of Hyrule; it's history, races, towns, and everything I needed to know. I created an outfit similar to yours and created a portal. I stepped through and landed above the Goron that guarded the path to Death Mountain. I dropped and threw him over the edge and you know the rest." She said. She looked away.

"What you didn't know was that every night, I would watch you and almost kill you, but I would stop and say that it was too early, not yet. But the more time I spent with you, I started growing feelings for you. In the Lakebed Temple, I realized that I loved you and I couldn't kill you. When you collapsed after defeating my father, I ran to him and healed him. I didn't want lose him. He said that he had been watching me and saw how happy I was with you. He didn't approve of you but said that I loved you with all my heart, that was all that mattered. I told him I did. His last words were; I give you two my blessing. He died in my arms." She said quietly.

"Linya, I didn't know." Whispered Link. She looked up.

"Now you do."

"Now do see?" Said Zant. "She fell in love with me first. So that means that your marriage means nothing." He held Linya's chin and pulled her into a rough kiss. He body stiffened, her eyes went wide and she was still.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Screamed Link.

Zant pulled away. "Now do you see, Goddess? Your love belongs to me." He hissed. Link charged, filled with fury. A Twilit Messenger got in front of him. It shot out its arm and wrapped its fingers around Link's neck and hoisted him into the air. Link dropped his weapons and gripped it's wrist, struggling. The Messenger squeezed his neck and he gasped. He fought against its steely grip. His eyes fluttered closed, his grip loosened, his body fell limp. The Messenger let him go and he hit the ground and did not move, not even his chest was rising. Linya let out a scream and ripped the steel chains that bound her like they were dried spaghetti. She leapt off the statue and landed next to Link. She held his body.

"Link! Link, Answer me! Dammit Link! Don't do this to me! Say something! Anything!" She cried, tears flowing. They hit his face yet he did not stir. She held his body close and screamed at the heavens.

"In ainm an cúig Triforces, a thabhairt ar ais a Soul ó ifreann agus sé i bhfeidhm an soitheach a rinne sé! Damnaigh é! Tabhair ar ais dó! Goddesses, a thabhairt ar ais dó!" (In the name of the five Triforces, bring back his soul from hell and place it in the vessel that carried it! Damn it! Give him back! Goddesses, give him back!)

She wailed and sobbed, rocking. Zant nodded to one of the Messengers and they dragged away Link. Another two dragged away Linya, who was kicking and screaming, cussing the air blue. Zant watched in silence.

"_**NOW THIS REALM IS MINE!!!!!!!" **_He roared. His voice was heard all around the Realm of Light. Twilight fell and Zant stormed the castle…

_Zant took over the Realm of Light and Twilight. He turned the realm into perpetual Twilight but cast a spell so the inhabitants remained in their bodies. Zant became the Emperor of both realms, Twilit Messengers doing his bidding. The inhabitants lived in constant fear, for he was merciless. The realms became poor, only the people of Zant's choosing had any money. The realms were in shambles. Poverty, crowed conditions, plagues, famine, poor quality of water and what little food the inhabitants got was daily. Those that complained were killed. Rumors that the two princesses were captured and imprisoned were whispered. The Hero and Heroine of Time had not been seen for years. They were talked about in both realms, guesses on what happened. Another rumor came up twelve years after Zant's reign of terror began. People whispered it among themselves. It spread through out the realms like wild fire: _

_ The Twelve were returning… _


	6. Chapter 6

LoZ: ROTT chapter 6

That took me forever! I must warn you, it's really long. So read on!

The kingdom of Hyrule, covered in Twilight. Twilit Messengers stalked the streets of Castle Town, searching. One of them snapped their head up and moved toward a building. The looked left and right, searching for something. Satisfied that there was nothing, it turned towards the larger Messenger, the one whose markings glowed blue.

"There is nothing here. No imp in sight." it rumbled. The larger one turned to look. "The Phantoms must have sensed a bird or something," it said again.

"Understood." said the larger one. It turned toward the other ten Messengers. "All of you, head back to the castle to report to Lord Zant." the Messengers turned and lumbered toward the castle, the larger one last, after taking a quick sweep before following. After a few minutes, a small imp peered around the corner. A mask covered one of their red eyes. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, how do I get back into the castle without being seen?" they muttered. They looked around to find away back into the castle. They saw a couple of balconies and floated up to them, leaping from balcony to balcony. They flew over to one of the tall spires. They quickly floated over the beam that connected it to the main tower. They hopped up to a window and sat on the sill, looking in. They were looking in on the main central staircase. A large shadow just disappeared past the post. The figure slid the window up just enough for them to slide through. They still held the window and gently lowered it closed. They quickly floated up to the highest room in the tower.

The room was very sparse. There were two pallets with a chest, a small closet, and a bureau. There was a figure facing the window. They wore a long cloak with a hood, pulled over their head.

"Do you find them?" they asked. The voice was soft and whispery. It was like soft silk rustling in the wind. Some had described their voice as willowy. The imp shook their head.

"No, unfortunately." they said disappointed.

The figure sighed. "Oh."

The imp glared. "'Oh?' All you can say is 'Oh'?"

The figure sighed again. "You can change into your true form now, Midna."

The imp nodded. Her body glowed dark and became taller. The dark aura disappeared. Midna shook her head and looked at the figure.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe Midna's true form so here's a link to her form. Just copy it and paste it in the web site address bar. ./zelda/images/d/d0/Midna's_True_)

Midna glared at the figure.

"Look, they were Zant's archenemy. I doubt he would kill them. I mean, look at us. We're useless to him. Why has he kept us alive after all these years?" said the figure quietly.

"Princess..."

The figured turned around and faced Midna. (.com/images/legend_of_zelda_twilight_princess_)

"Please Midna, after all these years, I've told you to call me Zelda." Zelda removed her hood and looked back out the window.

"You believe... that they're still... alive?" asked Midna.

Zelda smiled. "Yes. And I have proof." Midna cocked her head. "One of the Phantoms told me."

Midna's jaw drop. "B-but the Phantoms-!"

"The spell is weakening."

"Spell?"

"Phantoms are the guardians of the vault that lies below the castle. They will not attack those with a good heart but they were possessed by a spell that allowed an evil sprit to take control. The spell has weakened and on one Phantoms, completely disappeared." said Zelda.

"How deep do these vaults go?"

Zelda shrugged. "No one knows. Only the Phantoms know. The one I spoke to was the Head Chief Phantom. He's the one who guards the dungeon. He said there was someone, or two someone's, in the largest dungeon the farthest away from the entrance. Here," She handed Midna a scroll. "Take this."

Midna took the scroll. "What is this?" she unrolled the scroll. It was a map but it was different from the one Link used to navigate the castle.

"It's a map. The complete map of the castle. It shows all three hundred seventy-one exits out of the castle."

Midna looked up. "Three hundred seventy-one!?"

Zelda nodded. "Only ten exits are known by the staff." Zelda took the map and unrolled it. "Here," she pointed to a large room on the bottom floor. "And we are here," she pointed to the room on the upper left corner. "You have to go down thirty-five floors to get the bottom floor. These small black dots represent the Phantoms that would turn you in if they caught you. These blue, red, gold, gray, green, and larger black dots represent Phantoms that would not turn you in. These lime green dots are swingers. If an evil Phantom is near, they'll turn you in. If a good Phantom is near, they'll leave you alone. If there is no one there, be warned. You never know what they'll do. So when you get down the stairs, take a left and wait for the Phantom to go by. Then head down the way he came and push in the hind of the one-eyed witch. Slip in and crawl through the passage to the end. It'll get you inside the cells. Then open the trapdoor slightly and look through to check that there are no Phantoms. Then crawl out of the trapdoor. Then turn and open the cell door. There should be Link and Linya. I suggest you not wear your royal clothes."

"Experience?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. I'll be heading out now." Midna grabbed the map and headed down the stairs. She ran quickly down the stairs to the basement. She pressed her back against the wall and waited as heavy clunking came closer. She poked her head around then pulled it back quickly. A Phantom was heading her way. She checked the map.

"Crap." she muttered. The map marked the Phantom that walked this floor was the Head Phantom that reported directly to Zant. (./2008/08/legend_of_zelda_twilight_princess_)

She held her breath and waited for him to past. She heard his footstep get fainter then disappear. She let out a sigh of relief and walked cautiously toward the one-eyed witch. She pressed her back against the wall. Midna pressed in the hind of the statue and crawled through the opening.

"Ugh. This is so wrong." she muttered. She crawled through the tunnel toward the end. She reached the trapdoor, muttering about how her clothes were ruined when she froze.

"Hey! Did you hear something?" said a really deep voice.

"No, you're hearing things. Hello? I've got better hearing than you." said a slightly lighter voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't show off you dumbass."

"Oh? Dumbass? Go do your rounds."

"Sure thing chief."

Midna heard large footsteps go overhead and disappear. She held still and waited for the other to leave.

"Princess!" whispered a voice.

Midna stopped breathing.

"It is safe to come out now."

Midna hesitated but pushed the trapdoor open. A hand was extended down to her and she took it. She pulled herself up and brushed the dust off of her. She looked at the person who helped her out and was shocked to find that it was a large gold Phantom.

"Now, that you are safe and sound, I must go do my rounds." the Phantom saluted, turned around, and lumbered off. Midna stood there, slightly stunned before she shook her head. She closed the trapdoor and looked around to figure out where she was. She saw that she was three cells down from where she needed to be. She walked quietly to the cell and peered in. The light from the torches did little to illuminate the corridor so the cell was dark. She could see two faint shadows in the back off the cell.

"Link! Linya!" she hissed, trying to see if it was them. The shadows didn't respond or move. As her eyes adjusted, she could see that their hands were bound to the wall by their wrists, though it looked like they weren't bound elsewhere. She pushed on the door, and to her surprise, it opened. It slid to the left, just enough to allow her to slip through.

The cell was enormous. Eight men lying head-to-toe could have fit comfortably widthwise and six men lengthwise. The two figures were against the back wall, sitting, with their arms extended above their heads. They were in the center with enough space between them to allow a full-grown man to lie comfortably. They had their heads tuck against their chest, hair covering their face.

There was not a single doubt in Midna's mind. It was definitely Link and Linya.

The forest green tunic was dull and worn, frayed at the seems, edges, and stitches. The leather they wore looked stiff and brittle. The leggings were dusty and dirty, caked with dirt. The visible chain mail was rusted and some of the links were broken. Any metal they were wearing was rusted, including the shields and swords they carried. Their hair was longer than Midna remembered, if she had to guess, twice as long from when she last saw them. It was also dirty and greasy. Midna was frightened for they were not moving, but to her relief, she saw their chests rising and falling, but barely.

She knelt in front of the one whose hair was shorter and looked closely. "Link?" she whispered. The figure did not move. She gingerly took their chin and raised their head to see their face.

Midna's breath caught in her throat, it felt like time had stopped.

"No..." she whispered. She couldn't believe it.

The person in front of her was definitely Link, but....

He looked like a corpse....

His skin was deathly white and hung off his bones. It was wrinkled and clammy. He had huge bruises under his eyes and absolutely no color. It looked like he had never seen the light of day. Midna realized that his clothes hung off of him. He was literally skin and bones. She looked at Linya, who was also in the same condition.

Midna let Link's chin go and walked to the middle of the room. She knelt and drew a rune in the dust. She placed her hand on it and the rune glowed blue. It was a swirling rune that was between curved and straight. The room disappeared and Midna was kneeling in the bedchamber. Zelda looked up from the book she was reading, startled.

"I found them." a smile appeared on Zelda's face. "But your not going to like how they look."

Midna took her hand and activated the rune. When they appeared in the cell, Zelda gasped. Her hand rose to her mouth shakily. She looked at them in horror. She quickly ran to Link's side and gingerly held his face. She touched a finger to the binds, a small spark traveled between her finger and the binds. The binds shattered, causing Link's hand to fall to his sides. Zelda caught him and held him gently. She looked at Midna, who held Linya.

Zelda turned to Link and hovered her hand over his body as she ran it over him. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her forehead. She was silent for a little bit before she turned to Midna.

"Be very gentle with her," she warned. "They are malnourished, so their bones are extremely fragile. They will break very easily."

Zelda gingerly stood up, being very careful. Midna stood up as well and activated the rune. They warped to the bedchamber and Zelda quickly went to work.

"Midna, place her on the bed. Now, gently remove her clothes till she's in her undershirt and leggings. Good, very good. Now," she stood up straight and looked around. Link and Linya were on the pallets, under the sheets. "Where's Kiki? She wondered.

Midna shrugged. "Don't know."

Zelda sighed. "We need to get some food in them. They haven't had anything to eat in a while." Zelda sighed again. She sat down on the chair and rested her head in her hands.

"Um, excuse me?" Zelda and Midna looked up. A blue haired girl poked her head in.

"Kiki!" Zelda knelt in front of the small girl and took her shoulders. "Kiki, I need you to go down to the kitchen and bring up two bowls of soup, but make sure your not seen by the Phantoms. Can you do that?"

Kiki nodded. "Go, quickly!" Kiki ran out of the room and down the stairs. Zelda sat on the chair. She picked up the book she was reading and continued. After a few minutes, Kiki came back with a tray with two bowls of soup, glasses of water, and a white powder.

"Ummm, the cook gave me a uhh mulitvi-vi..."

Zelda smiled and took the tray. She placed the tray next to the pallet and placed a hand Kiki's shoulder. "Thank you." she said. She kissed Kiki's forehead and pushed her out the door. She handed Midna a bowl of soup and tool the other. She carefully spooned its continents into Link's mouth. Midna did the same with Linya. After the bowl was emptied, Zelda mixed the powder into the water till it dissolved. She then poured the water down his throat. She gently wiped the excess from his lips. Midna did the same.

They repeated this process for several months. Slowly, Link and Linya got healthier. Color returned to their cheeks and face. They started regrowing muscle, filling out their clothes and such. But they would not wake up. Finally, after eight months, one of them woke up...

It was after the evening meal and Midna and Zelda were winding down for the night. Zelda was reading a book and Midna was knitting. Zelda looked up at the two sleeping figures on the pallets. They had a healthy pink glow and their cheeks were flushed from the heat of the summer night. Link was just as muscular as he was the last time they had seen him. Linya was just as beautiful as she was before, if not more. Zelda looked back at her book and continued reading. They both heard a small groan and both their heads snapped up in the direction of the noise.

Linya stirred slightly and groaned again. She opened her eyes to slits and then closed them. She slowly opened her eyes wider and wider. When her eyes were fully opened, she blinked rapidly. She looked around before she sat up. She held her head before she looked up.

"Where... Am....I?" she asked. Her voice was cracked and dry. It was so hoarse that it was quieter than a whisper. She swallowed several times and tried to speak again.

Zelda placed her book down and quickly ran to her side. She picked up a glass of water next to the bed and brought it to Linya's lips. She tipped it and allowed her to drink. Linya gulped it down greedily and snatched the glass she drained every last drop from it. She placed it down and started coughing. Zelda held her quaking shoulders steady until she stopped. She spoke again.

"How long has it been since Link and I were captured?" she rasped.

Zelda sighed. "We've been taking care of you for the past eight months, but," she sighed again." You've been captured for over a hundred years."

Linya froze. "A hundred years?" she rasped, clearly frightened.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. That's how long Zant's been ruling."

Linya relaxed. "Thank god." her voice was starting to return.

"Huh? Zant? Ruling for a hundred years? Of both realms is good? Have you lost your damn mind!?" asked Midna.

Linya glared. "I have not." she snarled. She sighed and held her forehead. "So, a hundred years, and the three of you haven't aged a day..." she groaned. "Looks like he used THAT... I told him to never use it."

Midna and Zelda looked at each other, then at her. "What are you talking about?" they said in unison.

She looked at them. "Long story."

"So?" said Midna, "Give us a summary."

Linya looked at her, obviously annoyed. "The shortened version would take several WEEKS to tell."

Zelda's eyebrows shot up. "Weeks? How long is this story?"

Linya ran a hand through her hair and thought about it. "Very long."

Midna stared at her for a while. Then she set down her knitting. She walked up to Linya and put her face inches from hers. "Not good enough. How long?" she said deadly.

Linya stared right back before she looked away. She muttered something quietly.

"Eh? Speak up."

Linya looked up at her in the eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. "You wouldn't understand."

Midna snorted. "Try me."

Linya looked away. "The only way I could tell you was if we go to Malitom." she said quietly.

"Why?"

"It," she hesitated. "Would make it easier for you to understand. I'm not the best story teller." she said the last bit blushing slightly. She looked over at Link. "He hasn't woken up yet?"

Zelda shook her head. "You were the first one to wake up. We haven't gotten a response from him at all."

"Not one?"

"No. He hasn't moved at all."

Emotions swept across Linya's face. A mixture of horror, shock, fear, fright, scared, worry, disbelief, anger, sorrow, curiosity, rage, surprise, and sadness, quickly crossed her face. Her face contorted into the scariest thing they had ever seen. Midna even took a couple of steps back.

Linya had clenched her jaw so tightly that her veins were bulging. Her lips were pulled back so far that they were white. Her mouth was in the most feral snarl that would have caused Darkhammer to run away screaming, and he was as dangerous as Ganondorf in his giant pig-beast form. Her eyes were wide and blazing from a fire within. Her irises (the colored part of the eyes) were nearly invisible. Her pupils (the black circle in the center) had dilated (shrunk) to the head of a pin. Her hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that her hands were completely white. Her body was extremely tense, so much that it looked a slight breeze would set her off. She gripped her head and spoke rapidly in a language that Midna and Zelda had never heard of, nor the sounds that were coming out of her mouth could have ever been spoken.

It sounded like a blazing fire, a roaring ocean, the wind gusting through trees, the earth splitting open (Earthquake), and four other noises that were strange to Midna and Zelda.

One of them sounded so strange that the could not begin to describe it. It was high pitched and floaty, making their hearts soar. A word came to mind when they heard that noise: light. Another one was just as equally strange. It was low and heavy, sounding ominous and gloomy. They thought of the word "darkness" when they heard it. Another one was frightening and foreign sounding. It was crackling like when firewood was burning, but more deep and it echoed. At the same time, a low rumble was there. A word popped into their heads that confused them.

They knew the meaning of "light" but didn't understand why "-ning" was at the end. And what was "thunder?" The last noise was stranger than the others. It sounded like metal-on-metal, a duller metal-on-metal, a thudding noise, two solid objects clashing into each other, something that sounded like running water, and a zinging noise that was louder than the others, but didn't drown them out. And a noise that didn't sound like it came from the earth.

All at the same time.

Linya spoke in this language for several minutes before she stopped. She had tears running down face like waterfalls. The room seemed to suck all noise from the room after the clamor.

After several minutes, Zelda spoke. "What... was that?" she was confused, shocked, frightened, curious, and scared, all at once. She felt a massive headache coming on.

"My natural language." said Linya. "The language of my people. Of course, they also speak six or seven-"

"What!? Six or seven!? I only know four!" exclaimed Zelda. "Old Hylian syllabary, Modern Hylian script, Hylian alphabet, both ways, and Jasmica!"

(Italian. Jasmica sounds cooler than Italian. It's the language Zelda will be speaking when she casts a spell. [If she casts one at all.])

"Six or seven THOUSAND." finished Linya. "And that's the languages that you Hylians, humans, and Twili, could attempt to speak. They probably speak, oh, give me a sec," Linya's lips moved rapidly but no sound came out. She seemed to be counting something. This continued for several minutes. After half an hour, Linya stopped suddenly. She seemed to be trying to recall something. She sighed and let her hands fall.

"Damn. Lost count. If I had to guess, over one hundred million total." she heard a noise and looked over at Midna. She seemed to be struggling for breath. Zelda was silent but she seemed beyond shocked.

"What?" Linya seemed oblivious to why they were acting like they were.

"That many?" whispered Zelda. Linya nodded.

She looked out the window. "Back on the subject that we started with, if we want to get to Malitom, we need to move quickly." Linya got off the pallets and stood up straight. She stretched her body till the noises stopped. She placed her hands on her chest, with them one on top of each other.

"Dea della scienza e della matematica, l'uso del carbonio in aria per creare l'armatura tramandata attraverso le generazioni."

A light glowed around her hands and then around her body. It glowed brightly that it hid her body. Then, it disappeared, revealing her in the armor she wore with Link, along with her swords and shield. The green tunic and cap was brighter and a deeper shade of green than before. The leggings and shirt was a blinding white. The leather looked stronger and sturdier than ever. The chain mail and metal was clean and rust free. But the swords and shield was different.

It was diamond and silver. The handles of the swords were silver while the blade was the clearest diamond. The shield's edges and emblem were silver while the royal blue part was diamond. There also was a long, thin bag hanging from her belt at her right hip. It was as long as her forearm and no bigger than an inch around.

She turned around and looked at them. Her face was slightly different. Her face was more angular and sharp. Her irises were a deeper blue than before.

She walked over to Link and placed a hand on his chest. His armor appeared in a flash of light as well as his weapons. She hooked an arm under his knees and wrapped an arm behind his back. She picked him up and supported his torso. His head rested against the side of her neck. She looked down at him, caringly, before she headed toward the door. She looked back at Midna and Zelda.

"Are you guys coming or not?" she said before she headed down the stairs. They looked at each other before quickly following. They made it all the way to the main floor before Linya stopped them. She pressed her back against the wall and held Link closer. Zelda and Midna heard the heavy footsteps of a Phantom. It past by and Linya strode out the door. She walked down the steps and into the middle of the courtyard, in plain sight. There were several shouts and loud clangs echoed through the castle.

"Someone's trying to escape!"

"It's the prisoner!"

"She's got the other!"

Linya stood still as chaos took the castle. The shouts became louder as Zelda and Midna ran out to her. Zelda looked at Linya. She had her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the sky. The sky turned dark and clouds swirled. A loud roar echoed across the land.

Wings cut through the clouds, flapping. A body slid out from the clouds and flew down to Linya. She looked at it and spoke.

"ARGAROK, MASTER OF THE SKY, HEED MY CALL!!!" she yelled. Her voice was deeper and echoed. Argarok roared and landed in front of her. Another dragon landed next to him, smaller and jet-black.

"Zelda! Midna! Get on Chaos!" she yelled, voice normal. She hopped up on Argarok and placed Link in front of her. She wrapped an arm around him and took a hold of the spike in front of them. Zelda and Midna were on the smaller black dragon. Both dragons took off as arrows rained down. They flew up high and above the clouds. The dragons flew long and fast. Both Zelda and Midna felt really sleepy.

"Hey you guys, it's a long trip to Malitom so why don't you get some sleep?" asked Linya.

"Good idea." said Zelda as she yawned. Both her and Midna where out in seconds.

^How long do you think you can keep up the spell?^ asked Linya mentally.

^Forever, if need be.^ said Argarok mentally.

^We don't need to. Go low and fast.^

^Understood.^ Argarok dived and the small dragon followed. They straightened out and flew over the desert. Linya raised her hand and said a spell.

"Dee di spazio e tempo, ti permettono di creare uno strappo nel tempo e nello spazio per tornare al campo sono venuti!" Argarok roared as she finished the spell.

A large bang echoed around them and the air and land contracted around them. The sky turned dark and filled with stars. The sand turned a deep red and large dunes appeared. Linya collapsed slightly.

^Are you okay?^

"Yeah, I'm fine," she panted. "Just drained." she looked straight ahead. "Up a head. There are ruins up ahead in which we can stop."

Argarok grunted and flew lower. The other dragon followed. In a few minutes, ruins started appearing. In another fifteen minutes, they landed in the ruin's main central square. Argarok was lying down with his wings spread out. He was curled up with Linya resting on the side of neck near the base. She had Link's head in her lap and was stroking his hair. She looked down at him lovingly.

^You really do care about him, don't you?^ asked Argarok.

"Yeah, I do." she said. She yawned widely and laid Link down on his back. She laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

^Do you mind if I look through your memories?^ asked Argarok as he curled up around them. The smaller dragon did the same with Zelda and Midna.

"No, I don't." said Linya as she fell asleep. Argarok looked through her memories as she slept. He draped a wing over them to protect them from the sand. Several hours later, still dark, they were in flight. Midna and Zelda were still asleep.

^When does the sun rise?^

^It doesn't.^ Argarok missed a flap, dropping a few feet before flapping harder to regain altitude.

^What?^

^This is The Desert of Night. The sun never rises in here.^

Argarok was silent after reviving this thought. They were silent for several hours before Argarok spoke.

^How long is it till we reach our destination?^

^We need to land. If we fly in close, we'll be killed.^ Argarok banked and landed, flapping his wings to slow his decent, sending up huge clouds of dust. The smaller dragon did the same.

^What now?^

^We ride. Go slow. Not a jog or a run, but a walk.^ Argarok grunted and started foreword. His claws dug into the soft sand. His tail flicked back and forth, stirring up sand.

^I am not made for walking. I was made to fly.^ he growled.

^Yeah, okay. We fly near our destination and boom! We become fireballs. Is that what you want to happen?^ she shot back. He didn't respond.

After a while, they saw something glisten in the distance. Slowly, the glistening thing revealed itself to be a tall tower. After fifteen minutes, more towers were seen. After five hours since they saw the first tower, they saw brick buildings. Two more hours and they drew up to a large fence as tall as Argarok's head was off the ground. Thin little wires ran parallel to the ground at foot and a half intervals. Something that looked like an outhouse, but neater, stood in front of a section of the fence that had a two large poles next to each other, running up and down the entire height. There were two poles the same height, equal distance apart, as wide as Argarok's wingspan fully extended.

Someone ran out of the outhouse and stopped in front of the gate. They were wearing a strange out fit. It consisted of pants and shirt but they were sand colored. They were wearing a helmet with a chinstrap and a sand colored vest with pockets. They wore sand colored boots that ended below the middle of their thighs.

"Durun!" he yelled. His voice was deep.

" Kim var orada!? Devlet adınızı veya size kırk mermi koymak gerekir!" he pulled out a large plastic and black thing and was holding it like a crossbow. An ominous hole was aimed at Argarok. He pulled his head back, startled.

^Don't.^ warned Linya. She called out. "Gerçekten, astsubay bana silah noktası istiyor musunuz?"

The warrior stiffened but regained composure. "Nasıl, boşver sen. Göster kendini! You sayısı kadar var on ya da ben vururum! Bir, iki, üç, dört, beş,"

Linya spoke, but her voice was really deep and echoed, with a growling undertone. "Size hükümdar, Yüksek Kraliçe Overlord Führer Cumhurbaşkanı Kraliçe Arama Online İyi-tehdit cesaret?"

The warrior gasped and lowered his weapon. "Supreme Arama Online İyi-Kraliçe!?"

Linya dismounted and landed. She walked over and stood in front of the warrior. "Ben, bana silah noktası cesaret tekrar?" she said, placing her hands on her hips, glaring. The warrior dropped to his knees and kneeled in front of her, bowing his head. "Supreme Arama Online İyi-Kraliçe! Beni affedin! Ben bunu bilmiyordum!" he cried.

She drew one of her swords and placed it next to his neck. The warrior stiffened and froze. "Yükselmek." she said. The warrior rose shakily to his feet. She pulled back her sword and turned around. The warrior relaxed, and Linya made her move. She spun around quickly and slashed at his face. A small cut on his left cheek. She turned around and sheathed her sword and remounted Argarok.

"Kapıyı aç yoksa seni idam olur." She said. The warrior ran inside the outhouse and did something. A gap appeared in the fence and slowly widened until it was large enough for Argarok to walk through. She ushered him in but stopped in front of the warrior. "Saraya gel zaman görevi, off-teğmen vardır." she said.

The warrior bowed low and stayed that way. Linya urged Argarok in and the smaller dragon followed with a sleeping Zelda and Midna on his back.

^It's safe enough to let the spell go.^ she thought.

^Understood.^ he replied. Linya saw Zelda and Midna stir but not wake up.

I just hope that the city or its people haven't changed, she thought...

Zelda felt the layers of sleep pull slowly back until she was awake. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw carriages but she didn't see the horses. They were also shiny and metallic looking. They were also smooth.

She saw many buildings that reflected light and some that didn't. The people on the street were dressed funny. She giggled. They looked ridiculous.

Her body was fully awake but her mind was sluggish and slow, not really processing what she saw. She felt sleepy and decided to take a nap. She was out in seconds....

Zelda felt herself become awake and aware of her surroundings but wasn't able to control her body. She felt something soft draped over her, up to her armpits, a sheet? She also felt something soft underneath her head and body. Am I on a bed?

She heard many things. One of them was this constant and steady noise, high pitched and foreign. Another was something that sounded footsteps but they different. Those came and went.

She heard voices. Many voices. She couldn't tell what they were speaking but she was able to pick up bits and pieces.

"... charme était à fort. Il joue des ravages sur ses systèmes. Nous ne savons pas quand ..."

"... stable pour le moment. Ne se réveille pas mais ..."

"... mieux regarder les personnes âgées que d'être ici. Au moins, ils ne sont pas dans le coma ..."

She started drifting in and out for awhile, then, went under...

When she came back up she heard two voices talking. She heard the metal-on-metal, a duller metal-on-metal, a thudding noise, two solid objects clashing into each other, something that sounded like running water, a zinging noise, and the noise that didn't sound like it came from the earth.

She groaned and the two voices cut off. One of them said something in the strange language and Zelda heard footsteps quickly walk away. She felt something sit next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda? Zelda, can you hear me?" she recognized the voice as Linya's

"Zelda? Can you open your eyes?" Zelda nodded slowly and slowly opened them. She squeezed them tight and let out a small whimper when bright light cut through the tiny slits. She waited a bit and slowly opened them.

When she had them fully opened, everything was white but slowly came into focus. She blinked a few times. She wasn't seeing white, everything was white! She looked around in awe.

She was on a bed with a sheet pulled up in the middle of a big room. There was a strange box like thing next to her, making the constant and steady high-pitched noise. A line moved across it, peaking and falling steadily. She noticed that several small clear tubes were attached to her from the inside of her elbow. They lead up to a bag filled with water hanging on a pole with a name she couldn't even begin to pronounce.

The ceiling above her was white with clear panels covering long bright glowing tubes that lit up the room. There was a table at the foot of her bed but she had never seen anything like the material that it was made of.

"Hello." Zelda looked at the source of the voice and did a double take.

The figure was wearing a pale pink shirt underneath a darker pink shirt. The shirts had ruffle-like edges. The sleeves ended just below her shoulder with the lighter pink sticking out a bit. The collar was V-shaped and went down low. The bottom ended short and showed a strip of toned muscle.

They wore long pants that were navy and thicker than any weave she had seen. There were holes in the pants that were filled with thin white threads running horizontally. There were a few other holes as well. They followed the shape of the person's legs that were crossed and disappeared behind the edge if the bed.

Their face was sharp and angular, with high cheekbones and a slightly rounded nose. Their eyes were the deepest blue that sparkled. Their lips were plump and perfect, now stretched into a beaming smile. Their hair was pulled back out of their face and hung from the back of their head. They had two long tendrils hanging down from above their ears and very long. They had bangs that were swept to the left.

Zelda had this nagging feeling about that she knew them from somewhere.

"Hello. Earth to Zelda. Are you there?" Zelda blinked as a hand was waved in her face.

"Good. At least we know you react to things in front of your face." they said sarcastically.

Zelda glared at them. The person laughed.

"Hey, don't go glaring at me." they laughed.

Zelda recognized the person. "Linya?" she said, voice hoarse.

Linya closed one eye and held up one finger. "Who else?"

She grabbed a glass and held it out. "Thirsty?" she asked.

Zelda nodded and took the glass. She placed it to her lips and tipped the glass. She started to gulp it down when Linya grabbed it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Aye! Slowly, don't want ya to choke!" she said.

Zelda nodded and slowly drank. She drained the glass and placed it down. It was water but she had never tasted water ice cold and it had no taste. But it wet her parched throat.

She heard a door open and looked up. A man wearing a long white coat over a mint green shirt and a black pants. They had a black belt with a silver buckle. They had dirty blond hair that was medium length. They had deep emerald green eyes and light skinned.

They spoke in the multi-layered language with Linya. They chatted for a while before the man turned to Zelda.

"Well, it's good to see that you're live and kicking." he said, beaming. He walked in front of Zelda and started checking her out. She started fidgeting and pulling away.

"Aye!" he grabbed her wrist firmly. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just making sure that you're all right." he said. He went back to examining her, though, she still was uncomfortable.

"There. All done." he said. He said something to Linya and left. Linya took the pitcher and poured water into the glass. She held it out.

"Here. You need to drink." she said. Zelda nodded and took the glass. She took a sip and looked around.

"Where am I? And where's Midna?" she asked.

"Midna's in another room and you are in a hoss-spit-al." she said.

Zelda cocked her head. "Hoss-spit-al?" she said slowly.

Linya sighed. "A medical house." she said.

"Ahh." said Zelda. "But where?"

Linya grinned and stood up. She spread out her arms. "Welcome to Malitom, Zelda!"

Okay, so this chapter is done. Please review! No reviews, no chapter.


End file.
